Malam
by sevachi
Summary: Setelah kau perhatikan, ternyata langit bukan berwarna hitam, melainkan biru pekat. Kelam. One-Shot.


**A/N**: Cerita ini ga ada plotnya, asal jadi. Don't like, don't read. Sudah diedit.

**Malam**

**POV-2 **

Malam selalu terasa nyaman bagimu. Di kala langit yang menggelap dan bulan yang menggantikan eksitensi matahari, kau tidak pernah ada di ranjangmu. Selalu. Entah sedang belajar atau sekedar menatap langit. Kau selalu memerhatikan langit, kadang menggunakan teleskop. Setelah kau perhatikan, ternyata langit bukan berwarna hitam, melainkan biru pekat. Kelam.

Malam selalu memberikan kesan seram, tapi kau menyukainya. Ibumu sering kali memergokimu sedang berada di balkon tertinggi malam-malam, dan ia menemukanmu yang sedang asyik menulis. Menulis apa, ia tak tahu. Tapi suatu hari ketika ia pergi ke toko buku, ia menemukan buku yang kaukarang, tentang malam.

Kau selalu sendiri. Termenung. Entah memikirkan apa. Kakakmu sering menyindirmu karena hal itu tapi kau tidak peduli. Kau sedang memikirkan malam, sebenarnya. Menikmatinya. Berharap diam-diam agar Dewi Keberuntungan tersenyum padamu dan mengizinkanmu untuk melihat Ratu Bulan di atas sana. Sangat kekanak-kanakan, kau mengakui hal itu, tapi sekali lagi kau tak peduli.

Sendiri. Sebetulnya kau kesepian, tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Entah mengapa kau selalu bisa meloloskan diri dari orang yang mengajakmu bercakap. Ini. Itu. Kau utarakan alasan demi alasan yang tidak terlalu masuk akal, membuat lawan bicaramu mengernyit dan hanya berkata, "Ya sudah". Mereka pergi meninggalkanmu dan kau kembali sendiri. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan para staf pengajar juga heran dengan sikapmu itu, pada anak yang tugasnya selalu dikerjakan dengan baik dan pasti mendapat nilai sempurna jika ada tes. Semua ini mengganggu mereka, tapi mereka tidak berani ikut campur.

Malam menyelimutimu. Bulan kaujadikan sebagai alas di kepalamu untuk berbaring. Bintang adalah kawanmu, menemanimu dengan setia. Angkasa menyanyikan lagu nina bobo khasnya, lalu kau terlelap. Saat kau terbangun, semuanya telah meninggalkanmu.

Kau memang makhluk malam, dalam artian kau selalu ada untuk malam dan mengabaikan siang keesokan harinya. Tidak pernah bosan. Siang harinya, sepulang sekolah, kau pasti tertidur di ranjangmu kemudian di malam hari kau memulai aktivitasmu.

Menulis adalah keahlianmu, bakatmu, mengalir dalam pembuluh darahmu. Kau menulis apa yang ada di otakmu atau yang terjadi di sekelilingmu, entah dalam bentuk puisi atau prosa. Kumpulan kata-kata itu kaususun sedemikian rupa dan kaukirimkan ke tempat penerbitan. Tidak pernah dikembalikan. Kau berhasil mencari nafkah sendiri.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.08. Kau bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah. Setelah siap segalanya, kau menolak untuk diantar oleh ayahmu dan lebih memilih mengendarai sepeda saja. Ayahmu awalnya menentang. Itu wajar, tentu saja. Jarak antara rumahmu dan sekolah itu 10 kilometer, bukan 10 meter. Kau berkilah dengan mengatakan bahwa pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berolahraga. Melihat sikapmu yang begitu keras kepala, akhirnya ayahmu memperbolehkanmu untuk pergi dengan sepeda. Kau pun bersorak dalam hati.

Malam selalu cepat berakhir di kala kau menginginkannya. Kau selalu melakukan hal yang cukup sinting bila hal itu terjadi. Kemarin saja kau melepas seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhmu dan mempersembahkannya untuk malam. Gila, kan? Tapi kau berani melakukannya. Malam melihatmu muram, tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa siang harus menggantikannya. Saat matahari memperlihatkan seberkas sinarnya, cepat-cepat kaukenakan lagi pakaianmu sambil mengutuk matahari dengan tidak sopan.

Kini kau tengah menulis. Kau menulis tentang seorang gadis yang pendiam, sama seperti dirimu. Hanya saja, dalam ceritamu, kau menulis bahwa si gadis mempunyai teman. Ia selalu bersosialisasi, tidak sepertimu. Tanpa sadar kau iri pada gadis fiktifmu. Aneh. Kau terus dan terus menulis, padahal tanganmu sudah menjerit kelelahan. Peluh menetes, menodai kertasmu. Tunggu, itu bukan peluh, melainkan air mata. _Air mata_? Kau mengernyit, memaki dalam hati kenapa benda asing ini bisa jatuh di wajahmu. Sialnya, tidak mau berhenti. Kau menutup wajahmu dengan jemarimu yang panjang. Ini adalah puncak dari rasa rindumu, rindu akan teman yang tidak pernah kausambut jika mereka datang. Kau menyesal sekarang. Malam tidak cukup memuaskan kesendirianmu karena mereka bisu. Air matamu terus mengalir, terlihat seperti dua anak sungai di pipimu. Mukamu memerah. Kau berusaha menenangkan diri. Harus, sebelum fajar menyapa.

Kau berusaha mengubah sikapmu. Sekarang, kau selalu merespon setiap orang yang ingin berinteraksi denganmu. Dari situ mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Rasanya kau ingin melompat-lompat lalu berteriak sangat keras saking girangnya.

Meskipun kau sudah memiliki teman, kau tidak pernah melupakan malam yang selalu ada untukmu saat kau kesepian. Malam adalah teman sejatimu, kau mengklaim hal tersebut. Malam yang setia. Malam yang indah. Malam yang cantik. Malam yang selalu memberikan kelembutan untukmu. Karena malam adalah kekasihmu.

Tamat

**Review? **


End file.
